L'Ile d'Howaïto
by Tapyoka
Summary: Howaito, une nouvelle étape dans le Nouveau Monde qui n'attend que nos fières membres du chapeau de paille pour dévoiler ses secrets ! Pensant accoster sur une île certes vive, mais tranquille, Luffy et ses nakamas vont vivres de nombreuses surprises et des rencontres inattendus (Certains personnages de l'intrigue qui suivre appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda)


_Nouveau monde :_

Ils avaient enfin accosté

Après des jours et des jours de navigation sur une mer particulièrement déchaîné, ils avaient trouvé un pied à terre.

Au grand soulagement de la navigatrice du bateau.

Ce dernier à tête de lion était salement amoché.

Un pied à terre donc, une île plus précisément, qui avait l'air d'être assez animée et commerçante.

Elle avait un grand port mais l'équipage préféra par sécurité, accoster à l'écart.

Dès que le bateau jeta l'encre, trois silhouettes d'une pâleur fantomatique déboulèrent sur la terre ferme pour rejeter leurs repas du midi, tant la traversé avait été remué.

Le cuisinier apparu à la rambarde et, en apercevant ses trois camarades pliés en deux il s'écria :

 **\- Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Je sue au fourneaux toute la journée et voilà l'travail !**

 **\- T'a vu la tête de ce que tu leur a servi aussi ?** demanda l'homme au cheveux vert derrière lui

 **\- Pardon ?** demanda le cuistot faisant volte-face **Répète ça tête de cactus !?**

 **\- Pas la peine ! Je crois que tu m'a bien entendu !!**

 **\- SA SUFFIT !** hurla la rousse pour les faire taire, tout en assénant deux coups de poing pour ces idiots selon elle.

Leurs deux corps tombèrent en même temps et lourdement sur le plancher puis une grosse bosse poussa sur leur front.

 **\- Argh ! J'en ai marre !!** soupira bruyamment la rousse **Ils m'épuiiisent !** dit-elle

 **\- Tu devrais songer àprendre un peu de repos Nami tu sais.** conseilla calmement la brune qui arrivait derrière elle.

 **\- C'est vrai ...** répondit elle en souriant maladroitement

L'archéologue lui rendit son sourire silencieusement et enjamba pour descendre, les corps des deux hommes qui commençaient déjà à revenir du pays des rêves.

La rousse soupira et suivie son amie dans la descente.

 **\- Bon..je crois qu'un bain sera plus que nécessaire !** dit faiblement le long nez qui se relevait, tout nauséeux.

 **\- J'approuve totalement Usopp ! Bonne idée.** répondit le capitaine du bateau, épuisé, entre deux hoquets.

Des chuchotements leur firent tourner la tête, pour voir le petit renne en position fœtale, oscillant d'avant en arrière le regard vide et en répétant faiblement

 **Plus jamais... jamais...plus jamais...**

 **Chopper ?** demanda Usopp avec inquiétude **Sa va ?**

 **Je crois que vous l'avez traumatisé !** s'écria le cuisinier qui descendait du pont en titubant avec une bosse ornant son front.

 **C'est pas comme si tu l'avait traumatisé avec ta bouffe** râla le sabreur accoudé à la rambarde du pont

 **Et c'est reparti...** soupira Usopp avec désespoir

 **Tu sais Zoro !** dit le capitaine en haussant la voix, pour que son subordonné l'entende du pont

 **Tout le monde est à fleur de peau à cause du voyage, il faudrait maintenant qu'on pense tous à prendre du repos** reprit il en le regardant avec insistance

Le sabreur arqua un sourcil interrogateur, il soupira en croisant les bras.

Il grommela qu'il allait faire une sieste et foudroya le blond du regard avant de tourner les talons vers les cabines.

Nami se racla la gorge pour interrompre ses amis

 **Ils faut qu'on parle de l'organisation pour les prochains jours !**

 **Avec Franky, on se disait qu'on allait faire deux équipes qui se relaieront pour sortir et garder le bateau.**

 **Ça vous va ?!**

Tout l'équipage hocha la tête en silence pour acquiescer, inutile de risquer sa vie à contredire la dangereuse navigatrice.

 **Bon puisque tout le monde est d'accord !** reprit t-elle souriante

 **Place au tirage au sort ! Brook les papiers s'il te plaît !** continua Nami en remontant quelques marches

Le squelette en costume qui était sur le pont s'avança vers la rousse et lui tendit de long morceaux de papiers au bout coloré.

Chacun s'avança pour piocher un bout de papier, avant de constater les équipes.

 **Les papiers au bout coloré sortent ou restent ?** demanda le blond près d'elle

 **Les colorés sont de sortie aujourd'hui Sanji** répondit-elle vers lui **Les papiers vierges restent sur le bateau avec Franky !**

Après observation, l'équipe d'exploration fut composé de Luffy, Sanji, Nami et Brook.

Puis l'équipe de "gardiennage", de Franky, Usopp, Robin, Chopper et Zoro (Non-consulté car il faisait sa sieste)

 **Bon j'espère que ça vous plaît et si ça ne vous plaît pas ... enfaite je m'en contrefiche parce qu'on va garder ça jusqu'à ce que Franky achève la réparation du Sunny !**

Dit-elle d'un air sévère

 **Eh oui ! Pendant notre traversée, les mats, les voiles et le devant du bateau ont été fortement endommagés** expliqua le charpentier

Après avoir parlé entre eux de la répartition, les différents membres de l'équipage se dispersèrent alors, pour préparer leurs affaires avant de s'aventurer sur cette nouvelle île.

 _Plus tard :_

 **Bon, il est temps d'y aller !** s'écria Sanji à terre

Des pas sur le bois se firent entendre du pont et le groupe vit Robin s'accouder à la balustrade en leur souriant

 **\- Très bien ! Ne revenez pas trop tard et pas de bêtises, je compte sur toi Nami !**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je les ai à l'œil !** répondit-elle en souriant et en la saluant de la main **A ce soir !**

Sur ses mots, le groupe se mit tranquillement en route vers le point de ravitaillement le plus proche le matin même de leur arrivée sur l'île.

J'espère que se premier chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ! Tchüss !


End file.
